The traditional notion of watching television at home has evolved into many different forms of viewing television content on many different devices. For example, users can watch television content, such as live television, recorded television, and time-shifted programs and movies, on various devices, such as televisions, display devices, entertainment devices, computers, and even mobile devices, such as tablets and mobile phones. However, television content that is viewed on a mobile device, such as a tablet or mobile phone, is primarily content that is either stored on the device or already recorded content that can be streamed to the device without interruption. There are challenges to streaming live television for viewing on a client device, such as the inherent latencies when a user changes channels and has to wait until video data for a new channel are acquired, processed, and buffered to begin playback on the client device. Most television viewers have an expectation of instant channel changes and are not accustomed to the delays that are inherent with live television viewing on client devices.